3
by Never Surrender
Summary: Three words he died to utter. He envied everyone who could. There was one last shot, before he was gone.


**Title: **3  
**Author: **Never Surrender/Evie**  
Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: obvious changes if I owned!! Sadly I do not!!**  
Warnings**: Sap, OOC, one shot.**  
Pairing**: inu/kag, san/mir, inu/koga  
**Summary**: Three words he died to utter. He envied everyone who could. There was one last shot, before he was gone.  
**A/N: **one shots keep the monsters at bay… A shot at some sap?

--

There was one thing that I've always wanted to say to him. Three words that I was dieing to utter. Three words that I've never said, never dreamed of saying especially to him. There where so many chances I could have taken, so many opportunities to tell him what was on my mind. I never took those chances, fearing what he would say to me, fearing what he would think about me. Since I never took the time, he's now untouchable. So as I stand here, watching him hug and caress the other girl; I know I missed my chance, and now he is gone from me forever.

It shouldn't really be too shocking; my past has made me nervous about showing my feelings, so if I where to tell some one how I felt… I think I'd die. No doubt about it, I would die… or pass out, which ever I choose to do, I wouldn't be conscious after that's for certain.

Anyways, the one I wish to tell my emotions too is hugging the girl I envy. Hugging the one person who has the emotional confidence I want. To be able to express myself as she does would be a dream come true. But I know that if that happened to me, I'd be an easy target for my enemies… and with what happens on the new moon… I think I have enough to worry about.

Well its happening. The gang is splitting up. Kagome is leaving for her time. Though she wants to stay here with us, she wants to go to school and become a detective or something like that. Sango, Miroku and Shippo are staying in the village. Koga said that he was going to go north and merge the two packs. Sesshomaru is well being Sesshomaru and I don't quite care what he does as long as he leaves me alone. And as for me? Well. Staying in the village sounds great but I've had enough bad experiences for one demonic life time. Even though I know this village will be different, in the coming decades, one can't be too sure. So I'm going to go off on my own. I'll visit them often, but I want to be on my own for a while.

Kagome has walked up to me and is smiling sadly. I know it hurts her to have to leave us and live as if this never happened. It hurts us all. I smile down and take her into my arms, hugging her tightly. I can feel her tears soak though my robe and I hug her tighter.

"I don't want to leave you." she whispers into my chest.

I smile sadly and place a clawed hand on her head and stroke her hair. "I know. But you know that you must. And hey. You never know, you may find me in your time."

I could feel her smile at that, though I know inside there's a slim chance of that happening, but we can all dream right?

I watch her walk to Koga one last time and wrap her arms around his neck. They exchange words I refuse to hear and then they hug a few more times. My heart envies this girl. My heart envies all. She hugs Miroku, and for once he makes no advances, next comes an emotional hug with Sango; both have puffy red eyes. After a moment or two, they finally break apart and Kagome walks to the bone eaters well. I walk to it to, for once she is gone, I am to seal it for good. A tree or rock would have sufficed, but, this was Kagome, and this was a dangerous time. No rock or tree would do, only a demon fang could be used.

As she sat on the lip of the well, her feet dangling in it for the last time, she looked at us with such sad eyes, and without a word, she's gone forever from our sight. Withdrawing my fang, I demolish the well with a flick of my wrist and she's gone forever.

I stand there, looking at the splintered wood. Around me, the gang picks themselves up, and gets ready to move on. A hug from Sango and a pat from Miroku is all I get before they depart. I say nothing, for there's a lump in my throat.

I can tell Koga is still around. Maybe like me, he can't walk away.

"Well this is it, isn't it InuYasha." the wolf prince finally says.

In my mind I smile, he finally spoke my name. "Looks like it."

I hear the grass crunching under his feet as he walks away, seems like my chance has slipped away.

Suddenly, like some one lit a match, I turned around and looked at Koga's back.

"Koga!" I call sounding more determined then I felt. He stopped and turned to me, his brow raised in question. And in an instant, that determination feels likes its about to get snuffed out.

"What?" he asks, maybe since I've taken to long? "You just going to stand there, or have you got something to say?" his tone is light, he does not seem mad.

Does he know?

"Come on InuYasha. I don't have all day…" he smiles; I think he does.

He sighs and shakes his head, but instead of retreating, he walks my way. "If you don't say it, I will leave."

He's serious, I can tell.

"Well?"

If he knows, then what's the point in telling him? What if he doesn't actually know, and is thinking I may say something else and really drive him away… and maybe give him a real good reason to hate and kill me? But then if he thought it was something different, he would have left. And if he thinks it's what I really want to say can't he say it? Or maybe he thinks I think it's what he thinks I think he thinks.

Ya….

"InuYasha?"

Oh for hell's sake!

"Stay with me." Ok. I said it. The three words I've been dying to say…. And I may die for saying them.

He says nothing, and I envision him ripping my spleen out and letting the wolves feast on my body. All the while saying how much I sound like a pup and should-

"Sure."

Wait… what? Sure?!

"What?" I ask truly confused.

"I'll stay with you."

"Really?" Still shocked.

Did he mean for today? For the next few days? The next month? The next year….

"Yes."

The next century. Until I'm killed by homicidal demons. Until he kills me in my sleep? Or pins me to a tree.

"I'll stay with you, InuYasha, until I die."

My eyes lit up and I smile.

I'll make sure that never happens, because I have three more words I need to tell you.

End.


End file.
